


No Identity

by Moonlight4uok



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Caballeros - Freeform, Español, Fantasy, JK es un hechicero, M/M, Magic, Me entretiene poner etiquetas, Muñeco creepy, Reyes - Freeform, Romance, cambia formas, misterio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight4uok/pseuds/Moonlight4uok
Summary: Cuando el caos se desata en el reino, tras la repentinamente desaparición del actual soberano de la familia Kim. Un conflicto mucho mayor está a nada de desencadenarse, el reino se encuentra en peligro y todo depende del próximo heredero de la corona, Kim Taehyung, quien junto a su consorte Jeon Jungkook, deberán elegir entre dejar de lado sus ideales para evitar una posible guerra o dejar que su pueblo se venga abajo.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 1





	1. 0. Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este es un fanfic que jamás he publicado y que la verdad me llevó mucho tiempo de planeación. En verdad espero que les agrade este primer capítulo, de tener buenos resultados, trataré de actualizar seguido esta no tan corta historia junto con muchas otras que en verdad me emociona compartir con ustedes. En fin, disfruta la lectura <3

—¡Ayuda!, ¡no pueden hacerlo, no pueden llevársela! 

En medio de forcejeos vivaces y alaridos de angustia. El terror desencadenado bajo la discreta mirada de la luna, luciendo tan brillante aquella noche. Casi tan brillante como las brazas de fuego ardiente y asfixiante que consumía las antorchas que portaban sus asaltantes. Cinco hombres robustos atacaron con fiereza.

Una mujer indefensa era sujetada por los brazos, los hombres torciéndole las muñecas y amordazándola, causándole severas contusiones por la brutalidad de sus acciones.

Los fornidos sujetos vestían trajes relucientes con el distintivo de la guardia real, tres de ellos se encargaron de arremeter contra un pobre hombre, quien evitaría a toda costa que se la llevaran.

Un par de golpes en la cabeza con la empuñadura de una espada, ultrajando su cuerpo con repetidas patadas en medio de las las costillas, en el rostro y regadas por todo el cuerpo del anciano fueron suficientes para dejarlo inmóvil y al borde de la muerte, tendido en el verde suelo boscoso, en medio de un charco de su propia sangre.

—¡No! ¡Por favor!

La mujer rogaba entre sollozos mientras observaba cómo dejaban inconsciente a su defensor, como una bolsa de carne después de haberlo masacrado brutalmente, mientras se la llevaban a ella.

Una chispa de fuego fue suficiente para dejar la hierba al rojo vivo. El olor metálico de la sangre, sumado al olor del combustible y la combustión del vegetal podrido bajo sus pies.

Las cenizas que recorrieron el espacio con ayuda de una brisa nocturna helada, de un color naranja encendido, reflejado en los ojos inocentes de un chiquillo asustado, que sólo podía observar a lo lejos. Presa del pánico, la incomprensión y el terror absoluto que recorrían su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, haciéndole temblar. Sus dulces mejillas regordetas empapadas por lágrimas saladas que le nublaban la visión.

Él sabía que no debía abandonar su escondite. Por mucho que quisiera, no podía hacer nada. Su padre se lo había ordenado y aún podía escuchar el eco del tono severo usado por el hombre canoso al momento de ordenarle quedarse ahí pase lo que pase. Además, ¿qué podía hacer un pequeño de diez años contra la fuerza bruta de cinco hombres en pleno apogeo de su juventud?

Nada. Si llegaban a capturarlo no serviría de nada.

Oculto en medio de la yerba y la prominente vegetación. Un par de sacos de abono y heno evitaban que su posición fuera descubierta. Abrazando un viejo muñeco de trapo con fuerza, como si de su vida se tratase, como si éste pudiera de un momento a otro cobrar vida y protegerlo.

Observó cómo todo delante de sus ojos comenzaba a arder, tornándose de una gama viva de colores rojos y naranjados de un tono similar al de su brillante cabellera rosa. Era testigo de cómo todo se desvanecía de forma cruel. Testigo de cómo le arrebataron todo en sólo una noche.

No se lo tenia merecido y era de lo único que estaba seguro.

* * *

  
  
—¿Por qué no lo consultaste conmigo antes? Esto es insano ¡Maldición!, ¡es una completa locura!

Un joven robusto y de hombros anchos, cabellera castaña tirada a caramelo, caminaba perdido y sin rumbo al igual que sus pensamientos, en busca de lo poco de sentido común y cordura que le quedaban en ese momento.

Todo había sido tan repentino, era un caos, una completa locura. El simple hecho de pensarlo le revolvía las entrañas, era repugnante, era insano, salvaje e inhumano.

—Los hombres de la corte ya tomaron una decisión, ésta fue unánime... Mi señor, su sentencia era inevitable.

Respondió un hombre bajito de rasgos asiáticos. Su voz era profunda y severa y lo que más irritaba al castaño, parecía aceptarlo todo con absoluta calma sin ni una pizca de remordimiento ¿Si quiera a aquel hombre le quedaba algo de conciencia aún?

—¿Inevitable, dices? Ella no ha cometido ningún pecado, ella jamás lastimó a nadie. La decisión fue apresurada y sin justificación ¡Piensas que voy a quedarme callado!

Lo encaró con los ojos desbordantes de rabia y dolor. Estaba tan fuera de sus casillas que los ojos parecían estar a punto de salírsele de las cuencas. Las venas del cuello y frente marcadas, sentía su sangre hervir y el corazón luchar por salírsele del pecho.

El hombre bajito por el contrario, permanecía en total calma.

—Mi señor, la reina...

El muchacho lo interrumpió golpeando la superficie próxima de un escritorio de madera vieja, haciéndola crujir bajo sus puños apretados, sus nudillos casi perdían todo el color debido a la fuerza con la que apretó los puños. Parecía un total maniático, un desquiciado sin control de sus impulsos.

—¡Es mi hermana de quien estás hablando! ¡Van a asesinarla a sangre fría allá abajo!

No había nada que podía hacer, el hombre en frente suyo se quedó callado. Entonces, la silueta de un hombre alto de cabello rubio cobrizo hizo acto de presencia, parándose erguido en el umbral de la puerta, llamando la atención de ambos presentes y se dirigió al mayor de todos en la habitación.

—Por favor necesito que me dejes a solas con él. El hombre nada más asintió para retirarse, no sin antes despedirse con una reverencia, dejándolos a ambos a solas. Fue entonces que el castaño se apresuró en lanzarse directo a los brazos del rubio, siendo acogido por el calor de un abrazo reconfortante. Sintiéndose seguro entre sus fuertes brazos.

—Esto no puede estar pasando. Murmuró con la voz rota el de mayor edad. Estaba listo para desmoronarse entre los brazos de su acompañante. El rubio se limitó a apretarlo contra su cuerpo con mayor fuerza, pero sin llegar a lastimarlo. En ese momento debía ser fuerte por él, debía ser su pilar, su soporte.

—Seokjin, no puedo hacer nada.

Y por más doloroso que fuera debía aceptarlo, era la cruda realidad. Los ojos del mayor se aguaron, no quedaba nada por hacer. El más joven lo sostuvo contra su pecho, tomando una de sus manos para dejar suaves besos en sus nudillos, tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero sabía que cualquier esfuerzo sería en vano.

Nada podía reparar el daño ya hecho. Nada podría borrar la cicatriz, no una tan profunda como la que dejaría la pérdida de la mayor entre los hermanos de la familia Kim.

_Kim Seoji, la actual reina, sería sentenciada y condenada a muerte esa misma noche._

↞——ℕ𝕠 𝕀𝕕𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕚𝕥𝕪———↠


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El actual monarca, Kim Seokjin, cree que hay quienes conspiran en contra de su mandato. Sólo puede confiar en su leal consejero. Teme que cualquier sospecha que se levante los conduzca a ambos a un destino nefasto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen la demora. Estoy en época de parciales. Se me juntaron todos los parciales por culpa del fruto C*vid :” nos están explotando SOS jaja pero en verdad, necesito un respiro. En fin, gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, espero disfrutes la lectura <3

La enorme habitación de encontraba en silencio, la tensión era tal que casi podía palparse. Seokjin trata de disimular el tremendo peso que siente recaer sobre sus hombros, la incomodidad producida por la mala postura y la inquietante sensación de que está siendo observado. 

Claro que, no se encontraba solo en aquella habitación, tomando su lugar en el gran trono en medio de la sala, también se encontraban algunos de sus empleados, como un par de sirvientas, su secretario, miembros de la corte, los consejeros de los miembros de la realeza y algunos caballeros vigilando la entrada. 

Aún así, ese sentimiento no se esfumaba, creía tener un par de ojos fijados en la nuca. Cuando alguien volteaba a mirarlo, él inmediatamente saltaba a sacar conclusiones: ¿Sospechan algo? ¿Están observándome?

Su lado más destructivo y paranoico había despertado unas semanas atrás, no dejaba de sentir que alguien lo observaba al recorrer los pasillos de camino a su recámara, al realizar sus labores e incluso en su propio espacio privado, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que lo estaban vigilando. Algo tramaban, no sabía quién, desde cuándo o qué, pero ese presentimiento lo perseguía y no lo dejaba en paz.

Cuando alguien ingresó haciendo sonar el gran portón de la entrada, enseguida se tensó. Saliendo de sus pensamientos, vio que era su consejero, cuando su mirada se encontró con la del rubio, la apartó de inmediato, irguiéndose en su lugar cuando lo vio acercarse, más aún cuando esté, en un saludo cortes, tomó su mano con delicadeza, para seguido plantar un beso en el dorso de esta, haciéndole temblar. Su mirada empezó a moverse por toda la habitación, teniendo todas las miradas sobre ellos dos o al menos es así como él creía . Su ansiedad incrementó.

—Disculpe usted la tardanza, mi señor.

Seokjin se aclaró la garganta con cierto disimulo, esquivando la mirada tranquila de aquel hombre. Realmente tenía unos ojos tan profundos y serenos, en los que evitaría perderse a toda costa, era peligroso. Luego de aquella intervención y una vez concluida la pequeña reunión programada con los miembros de la corte, no tenía la intención de quedarse ahí por mucho tiempo más, así que casi de inmediato se dirigió a los presentes, indicándoles que podían disponer de su tiempo, antes de salir casi huyendo de aquella habitación.

Su caminar era acelerado, a pesar de su gran esfuerzo por disimular la situación, no podía hacerlo. No podía calmarse y mucho menos apagar esa preocupación, el sentimiento que lo consumía. 

Encontrábase en los pasillos que dirigían a su alcoba, se detuvo en uno de los balcones que daban a los grandes jardines del castillo. Aún era temprano y los rayos de sol ingresaban por los grandes ventanales.

Cuando sintió como de la nada una mano se posó sobre su hombro, asustándolo. Volteó y se encontró con su consejero, Kim Namjoon.

— Uh, lo lamento. Debí ser más discreto, no planeaba asustarte. 

Se disculpó el de la cabellera rubia, dejando atrás todo rastro de aquel tono formal que había utilizado con él cuando se encontraba toda esa gente. Su mirada era cálida y sólo dirigida a él, al igual que esos hoyuelos, su rostro adornado por una ligera sonrisa. Seokjin sintió su cuerpo estremecerse de inmediato, retrocedió un par de pasos para conservar la distancia y se paró erguido.

—Consejero Kim.

Se dirigió a él de manera formal y la expresión sería. Notando de inmediato cómo es que aquella forma casi cortante de dirigirse a su consejero había surtido efecto en el hombre más alto, viéndolo tensarse en su lugar casi de inmediato.

—Jin.

Lo llamó con cierta preocupación en su tono de voz, su expresión denotaba confusión. Aún así, Namjoon trata de mantenerse neutral. 

—Dirígete a mí como tu superior.

Ordenó el hombre de manera seca, dejando al contrario más confundido y con una sensación desagradable en la boca del estómago. Namjoon no entendía el porqué de su repentino trato hacia su persona, al menos no del todo, pero en el fondo, cree saber qué era aquello que estaba afectándolo. Lo conocía tan bien que sabía cuando algo estaba mal. Así que siguió insistiendo.

—Seokjin...

Llamó en voz profunda, dando unos pasos al frente para acercarse al castaño, sin invadir su espacio, notando cómo su postura cedía y su aura pasaba a ser la de alguien vulnerable, sabía que no tardaría demasiado en ceder.

Y es así, como Jin, voltea a mirar a todos lados antes de llevárselo consigo a un lugar donde podría hablar, un lugar mas privado.

Encontrándose en la entrada de la biblioteca. Al ingresar, el lugar estaba en silencio, bastante iluminado. Ahí ambos hombres se encuentran con un muchacho algo más joven que ellos, de cabellera azabache y unos enormes y expresivos ojos oscuros.

Jungkook se encontraba en la entrada leyendo algún libro de magia, cuando su mirada se posó sobre el rey, quien ingresaba a la biblioteca, no dudó en levantarse de su lugar y dedicarle una leve reverencia y una sonrisa gentil. 

Más fue cuando vio a Namjoon ingresar tras el hombre, que comprendió la situación. En silencio, les hizo una breve seña con la cabeza para que ambos los siguieran en su camino a un lugar algo apartado, justo antes de perderse en medio de los altos estantes repletos de libros y más libros.

Una vez a solas, ambos pasaron a conectar sus miradas, quedándose así por unos segundos, Seokjin trataba de decir algo, mientras Namjoon se encontraba a la espera, más lo único que podía notar era como él mayor se encontraba tan débil, las lágrimas nublando sus hermosos ojos. Antes de decir una palabra, rompió en llanto y no dudo en abalanzarse y buscar refugio entre los brazos de su fiel consejero. Namjoon por su parte, no podía evitar sentirse desconcertado y tal vez algo molesto por el trato de Jin hacia su persona los últimos días, sin embargo y en aquel momento, lo más importante para él era aquel castaño que tenía aferrándose a su pecho, era frágil, estaba destruido. Era como una pequeña pieza de arte de cristal que se apoya sobre su pedestal. No iba a dejarlo solo, así que no tardó mucho en envolverlo entre sus cálidos brazos, tratando de brindarle seguridad y sobretodo demostrarle que estaba ahí para él.

—Namjoon... Namjoon, lo siento mucho.

Su voz salió rota en un hilo suave, casi indistinguible.

—Por favor, nunca quise tratarte de esa forma. Ese no era yo, yo jamás podría... Yo nunca quise hacerte daño. Lo siento, lo siento-

—Basta. Por favor, no digas eso.

Lo interrumpió el rubio al verlo tan destrozado, antes de abrazarlo con más fuerza, pero sin llegar a lastimarlo, para luego mirarlo desde su posición, antes ocultando su rostro en su pecho, ahora lo miraba con el rostro empapado, casi rogándole con la mirada. Luego pasó a besar su sien con dulzura. Odiaba verlo de esa forma, Seokjin en verdad era muy sensible, era tan frágil como las alas de una mariposa, e igual de maravilloso.

Una vez el mayor se halló más calmado y al ver que Namjoon lo miraba expectante, esperando a que le contara sus inquietudes, como solía hacer siempre. Decide hablar.

—¿Sabes? Siento que estoy perdiendo la cabeza. 

El rubio nota cómo es que las manos de su mayor tiemblan, su postura no era la mejor, se veía bastante demacrado. Lo que sea que le estaría afectando, debía de ser algo realmente serio.

—Me estoy volviendo loco. No dejo de sentir que alguien me observa, ya no puedo dormir bien por las noches, en las reuniones, me es imposible concentrarme y es que, las personas no dejan de mirarme. Nos observan a los dos.

Namjoon lo miró con cierta sorpresa, muy en el fondo se esperaba que le dijera algo así, después de todo, él había experimentado un episodio similar, sin embargo, lo atribuyó todo al estrés.

—Namjoon, ellos traman algo. Estamos en la mira. Por eso pensé que lo correcto sería que mantuviéramos distancia.

El menor por su parte, sintiendo como un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, pasó a mirar a todos lados, sintiéndose algo inquieto ahora. Inseguro.

—¿El lugar es seguro?

—Puedes confiar en Jungkook, él sabe lo que hace... Sin embargo, no estaría muy seguro del resto. 

El castaño pasó a mirar algún punto en el vacío antes de volver a sentir como la ansiedad y el miedo se apoderaban de él.

—Yo... ya no sé qué hacer... ¡Ya no sé qué hacer! Simplemente no lo entiendo. 

Decía el más bajo perdido en sus pensamientos, su voz pasaba a adquirir un tono cada vez más desesperado, en busca de auxilio. Era cierto que estaba perdiendo la cordura, todo esto le estaba afectando.

—Yo, ya no sé... no sé qué hacer-

Estaba perdiéndose a sí mismo y entrando en crisis. Al verlo así, Namjoon, preocupado, se apresuró en voltear a ver para los lados, cerciorándose de que nadie los observara, antes de atraer a su rey una vez más hacia su cuerpo, tomándolo por los hombros, pero esta vez acortando la cercanía, permitiendo que sus labios se encontrasen en un dulce y profundo beso. El mayor se vio interrumpido, más no le importó, aquel beso fue corto, sí, pero lo dejó algo atontando, distrayéndolo de todo aquello que le preocupaba, todo aquello que lo estaba consumiendo. Y ahí estaba Namjoon.

Aún recuerda cómo se sintió desde un principio, al heredar el mandato del reino, no se sentía preparado, para nada. Era un total incompetente, era débil y voluble. Más Namjoon, vio en él la fortaleza que él no veía en sí mismo, creyó en él como nadie nunca lo había hecho antes.

—De no ser por ti, habría cedido hace mucho.

Después de eso, Namjoon invitó al joven a tomar asiento, ambos cara a cara siendo separados por una pequeña mesa con un tablero de ajedrez. Namjoon tomó su mano derecha, cubriendo el dorso de su mano con el calor de la suya propia. Notando cómo es que el castaño aún se notaba algo distraído.

—¿En qué piensas?

—¿Sabes en qué fechas estamos?

El castaño lo miró con un destello de preocupación en sus ojos. 

—Sí, se aproxima el festival de otoño...

Respondió Namjoon, sabiendo lo que aquello implicaba.

—Sí... Y la fecha del asesinato de Seoji.

Comenzó el mayor, tensándose en su lugar, la mirada perdida, notoriamente preocupado.

—De sólo pensar en lo que podría pasar si se descubre lo nuestro... 

Más Namjoon tomó la palabra antes de que Seokjin pudiera agregar algo más, tratando de tranquilizarlo, aunque muy en el fondo, aquello también le preocupara.

—Ya pasó bastante tiempo... Las cosas han cambiado, en todo sentido. No tienes por qué preocuparte. Es malo para ti y ya tienes muchas labores que atender. No añadas más peso al que cargas sobre tus hombros...

Y era así, pasaron muchos años, aún después de eso, el reino no se había curado por completo de la pérdida de la anterior reina. Las circunstancias por las que tuvo que atravesar y las que la llevaron a sufrir el trágico destino de morir en la hoguera. Asesinada por su propia gente, traicionada por un miembro de su misma corte. Ella solía ser una mujer muy valiente y testaruda, el simple hecho de que "una mujer dirigiera el reino" había llamado la atención de manera negativa, además se sostenía el rumor de que la reina estaba metida en actos de brujería, eso y el hecho de que sostuviera una relación romántica con otra mujer. Se ganó el odio de su pueblo, sin razón. Y al final le tocó sufrir un destino realmente funesto.

Namjoon notó que el otro hombre parecía ignorar sus palabras, sospechaba algo, estaba asustado y no podía culparlo, él también lo estaba. Pero en momentos así, uno de los dos debía tomar las riendas del asunto, no era momento de ceder. No cuando aún quedaba mucho recorrido por delante, uno que ansiaba recorrer junto a él y nadie más que él. 

Sin pensarlo mucho, tomó las manos del castaño entre las suyas, con cariño, tratando de transmitirle seguridad, llamando su atención enseguida.

—Seokjin, eres un hombre bastante intuitivo... Y yo no puedo decirte cómo serán las cosas de ahora en adelante, no puedo asegurarte nada. Y sí, también tengo miedo, pero está bien... Lo único de lo que estoy seguro y te diré que, sin importar lo que pase, yo estaré ahí para que lo enfrentemos juntos. 

El monarca lo miró expectante, sí entiendo como una sensación de seguridad, como una calidez nacida del pecho. Sin romper la conexión entre sus miradas o la de sus manos.

Namjoon soltó el agarre de una de sus manos sólo para acariciar la mejilla de su castaño con cariño.

—Ahora dime si es que crees en mi palabra. Dime... ¿Confías en mí, Kim Seokjin?

Jin sintió cómo ese hermoso par de iris oscuros calaban en lo más hondo de su ser, sólo necesitaba de sus palabras para sentirse confiado, creería en su palabra ciegamente y sin importar qué, lo seguiría hasta el fin de los tiempos, porque sólo necesitaba de él y de su compañía para sentirse completo.

—Oh, cariño. Si me dijeras que el cielo es de cualquier color menos azul, créeme que te creería.

↞——ℕ𝕠 𝕀𝕕𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕚𝕥𝕪———↠

Mientras un joven de cabellera oscura y grandes ojos marrones se encontraba concluyendo su lectura en la entrada de la biblioteca, cuando vio a un hombre mayor, de complexión delgada y un andar ciertamente arrogante, asomarse al marco de la puerta. Enseguida sonaron las alarmas en la cabeza del azabache, impidiéndole el paso.

—¡Oh, señor...! ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? Mh... lo siento, ¿estoy hablando muy fuerte? Es que estuve practicando y un hechizo mío... no salió como esperaba...

Y tono tenía una razón de ser. Jin y Namjoon que se encontraban más al fondo en aquella biblioteca, pudieron ser alertados del peligro inminente, mirándose entre ellos, como buscando una solución, una salida inmediata. No tenían que descubrir que andaban por ahí ellos dos, solos.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Busca algo?

El hombre mayor se tensó y miró enseguida con cierto disgusto, tratando de mantener la compostura antes de dirigirse al muchacho.

—Mira, no importa si el rey te contrató para librarte de esas plagas. Sabes bien que ese tipo de prácticas están prohibidas aquí en el reino. 

Más el sujeto no se esperó ver la sonrisa traviesa en el rostro de aquel joven, su respuesta llegó de inmediato en un tono de voz ciertamente carismático, típico de su persona. 

—Sé muy bien que así es... al menos por ahora. Pero eso cambiará, algún día, muy pronto, tal vez mañana. 

El hombre suspiró con enfado, luchando con las ganas de rodar los ojos y evitar a aquel joven. Sin embargo tenía una reputación que mantener. 

—Nunca te he visto salir de este lugar. Hasta me atrevo a decir que vives aquí. De casualidad, ¿no haz visto al rey por aquí? 

Jungkook ignoró aquel primer comentario, con intenciones de ofenderlo no muy bien disfrazadas. Y se limitó a responder con simpleza. 

—Me pareció haber visto a su majestad hace un buen rato, pasó por aquí, de seguro se fue a su recámara. 

—No. Ya estuve ahí.

El hombre dio un paso más al interior, esquivando al más joven, quien se puso en modo alerta al notar las intenciones del sujeto.

Más sabía que sería difícil detenerlo sin levantar sospechas.

—Oiga, ¿no le interesa un buen libro? ¿Sabe qué? Mis libros preferidos se encuentran por allá... A LA IZQUIERDA.

Jin y Namjoon, que habían escuchado la indicación a lo lejos, optaron por separarse, Namjoon haciendo caso a las palabras del joven. Escabulléndose entre los estantes de manera cuidadosa, hasta llegar al otro extremo de la biblioteca. Jin por su parte, se quedó en su lugar, moviendo algunas fichas del tablero de ajedrez, simulando concentrase en analizar su próxima jugada.

—¡Oh! ¡Su majestad! Ni siquiera noté el momento en que entró ¡Lo siento mucho! 

Se escuchó la voz del azabache, cuando encontró a Jin a solas. Mientras el hombre que venía a su lado miraba al rey con cierta sospecha. 

—Rey Kim, llevo buscándolo por media hora. 

—Siento el haber desaparecido como si nada, consejero Choi ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Es urgente?

Mientras el azabache se iba alejando de aquella conversación. Revisando unos libros, tomando uno con la excusa de que no se encontraba en su lugar. 

—¡Pero que desastre! Este libro no va ahí. 

Se quejó en voz alta, tomando el libro forrado de cuero, llevándolo hacia algún lugar entre los extensos corredores formados por las columnas de estantes apilados uno seguido de otro. Hasta llegar donde se encontraba Namjoon, esperando de cuclillas, tratando de no llamar la atención. 

Jungkook le sonrió y se apresuró en hacer un sutil movimiento con la mano en el aire, mientras pronunciaba algunas palabras en voz baja. 

De pronto, el macizo muro de roca que antes se encontraba delante de ellos, pareció transformarse en una especie de pared semi transparente, casi invisible. Un corredor mágico. 

—¿Un pasadizo secreto? No recordaba que esto estuviera aquí ¿Tú tienes algo que ver?

Namjoon miró al muchacho de manera interrogante. La verdad ya nada le sorprendía, en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, descubrió que era como una cajita de sorpresas. 

_ Verá. Es un asunto entre Taehyung y yo.

Respondió con simpleza, mostrándose algo cohibido, pero no demasiado. El rubio lo miró incrédulo.

_ No pregunte si no quiere saber...

Por lo visto, ninguno de los dos jóvenes perdía el tiempo en ese lugar. Ya tendría tiempo para hablar con Jin sobre las andanzas del menor de los Kim. Pero primero, tenía que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible y sin levantar sospechas.

↞——ℕ𝕠 𝕀𝕕𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕚𝕥𝕪———↠

**Author's Note:**

> Y bien, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo >.< me habría gustado compartir un fanart que hice de esta historia con ustedes, pero como verán, soy nueva publicando en esta plataforma y aún me falta mucha práctica. En fin, espero les haya gustado ¿Saben quién es El Niño que sale al comienzo de la historia? Si es así, déjenmelo saber en los comentarios y pues nada. Gracias por leer y que tengan un hermoso día ;)


End file.
